The Story Of The Princess Of The Dawn
by Zory rock101
Summary: Book 1: I turn 16 birthday but one that very same night my father was murdered by Soo-won and took over the kingdom as the new king. Soo-won also wants me dead as well so he can complain take over the Kouka kingdom. So Hak and I fled the castle and escape to the wind tribe.
1. Chapter 1

**The Story Of The Princess of The Dawn**

 **This is another series from The Story Of The Princess of Clarines :) This time it Hak and Yona.**

 **Book 1**

 **5/2/2018**

 **Chapter 1: The day breaks**

I turn 16 birthday but one that very same night my father was murdered by Soo-won and took over the kingdom as the new king. Soo-won also wants me dead as well so he can complain take over the Kouka kingdom. So Hak and I fled the castle and escape to the wind tribe. The wind tribe was so nice to me and welcome me with open arms but I was never the same after that all my hate and anger that I have toward Soo-wan. I know that I can't stay in the wide tribe so a new adventure begins. "Take me with you," I yelled, standing in front of Hak at the gate.

"I told you before it will be very dangerous," Hak said, looking at me. He was holding his tall sword and a bag over his shoulder.

"I don't care. I want to come." I said, shaking my head and looked back at him.

"You don't have money and I can take care of you," Hak said, pointing at me.

"If you don't let me come with you then I will go by myself," I said, starting to walk down the stars away from the wind tribe gate.

"Damn it so is a pain in the ass," Hak said, put his hand to over his eyes. "Wait up Fine I will go with you," Hak said, walked down the stairs. I turn around to look at him with a big smile.

'Something about Hak makes me very happy inside but I don't know why.' I said thinking to myself, looking at Hak walking in front of me.

"Are you coming or not?" Hak asked, turn around when he noticed that I did not follow him.

"Yeah, I'm coming," I said, running up to him. "Hak," I said, walking beside him.

"Yeah, what it is?" Hak asked, looking down at me.

"Thank you," I answer with a big smile.

"For what?" Hak asked, looking confused.

"For coming with me," I answer, cross my arms over my chest.

"Well, I can let you walked out here by yourself how can I," Hak said.

"Your right," I said, let out a sigh.

"We need to get go before Soo-won finds us," Hak said, took my hand and we walk into to the forest.

"Okay," I said, follow after Hak. After a few minutes of walking. "Hak," I said, looking up at him.

"What is it now?" Hak asked, looked back at me.

"I'm getting hungry," I answer, heard my stomach growling.

"Well, there is a river very close by. We can stop there." Hak said, pointing at the path that is in front of us.

"Okay, but how do you know there a river close to us?" I asked.

"Because I can hear the waterfall," Hak said, push some branches out of the way to see the river. "See I told you there was a river nearby," Hak said with a creeping smile on his face.

"You right. Can you stop making that creepy smile." I said, looking at the river.

"My smile is not creepy," Haki said, looking down at me.

"Okay think what you want," I said, walked over to the water. "There water is very clear," I said, looking at my reflection.

"I going to get some firewood to cook the fish," Hak said, looking down at me. "Don't move from this spot." Hak order, walking over to the path and looked back at me.

"Okay," I said, cup my hands together and put them in the water.

"Good," Hak said, went into the forest again. After Hak left the area I left up my hand with the water and took a drink of the water.

"That tastes great," I said, getting some more water and drink it. 'I wonder what Hak and I will do when it getting dark.' I said to myself. I took off my shoe and left my dress so it did not hit the water when I put my feet in. 'Man that feel great.' I think to myself. I watch the fish swim around my legs. "Hey, that tickles," I said, letting out a laugh. I looking up at the clear blue sky. "I hope you are watching over Haki and Me father," I said, close my eyes and fold my hand. Then I pray wish I will get my father kingdom from Soo-won. Just then I heard a sound behind me from the branches. I turn around and stand up. "W..who there?" I asked, put my shoe on and looked at the direction where the sound was coming from.

"Oh sorry, Yona I did not mean to scare you," Hak said, walking out of the branches carry some wooden.

"It okay," I said, let out a sigh. It was just Hak at first I thought it was Soo-won coming to kill me.

"Don't worry I will not let him get you," Hak said, set the wood down on the ground. It feels like Hak know what I think and do before I do. Maybe because Hak and I are childhood friends after all. "I will get some fish for lunch," Hak said, took off his shoe and roll up his pants legs.

"Okay," I said, watch Hak getting on the watch. "What do you want to be to do?" I asked, watch Hak catching the fish with his bare hand.

"There nothing for you to do," Hak said, looking back at me.

"Okay," I said, let out a sigh. I want to help him. I just don't want to be so weak and helpless. Hak will do anything to keep me safe. I want to learn how to fight and try to protect myself. I don't want to always count on Hak but I know what he will say anyway.

"Earth to princess," Hak said, waving his hand in front of my face.

"Oh, I'm sorry what do you need Hak?" I asked, looking up at Hak.

"I have been calling you for a while now." Hak answer sat down on the ground and starting to make the fire to cook the fish. "You were in a deep thought just now. So what are you thinking about?" Hak asked, putting the fish on a stick.

"I was thinking about where we going to camp before it gets dark." I lie with a smile on my face.

Hak knew I was lying but he did not ask but instead he answers "Well let just camp here for tonight then we will continue tomorrow."

"Okay," I said, watch Hak sitting on a rock waiting for the fish to finish cooking.

"After we finish getting done eating you can take a bath," Hak said, pick up one of the fish and hand it to me.

"Okay, thank you," I said, took the fish from Hak. I watch Hak pick up another fish and starting to eat it. I took a bite of my fish. "Man Hak you are a very good cook," I said, take another bite.

"Yeah, Mundok teaches me out to cook in the forest when I was a young," Hak said, finish his fish.

"I wish I was outside of the castle more and know a lot about my kingdom," I said, looking up at the dark blue sky.

"I will show you everything," Hak said.

"Really," I said with a smile.

"Yeah," Hak said with a smile. "Princess let go to now," Hak said, lay down on the ground close by the fire.

"Okay, good night," I said, Lay down and close my eyes.

 **Next Chapter 2...**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Story of The Princess of The Dawn**

 **I also thinking about maybe do a crossover with Akagami no Shirayukihime and Akatsuki no** **Yona. It will be a spin-off and The Story of The Princess of the Dawn will have also have a spin-off too :)**

 **Sorry, this chapter was late!**

 **Book 1**

 **6** **/4/2018**

 **Chapter 2: The Crowning of A New King**

Meanwhile back at the castle, Soo-Won was sitting his office looking through a book. "I'm coming in Soo-Won," Kye-Sook said, walked into Soo-won's office.

"What is it?" Soo-Won asked, looking up at Kye-Sook.

"The wind tribe Mundok give his approval to make you King of Kouka." Kye-Sook answer walked close to Soo-Won desk.

"That great. The Crown Ceremony is tomorrow." Soo-Won said with a smile. "Did you hear News about Hak and Yona?" Soo-Won asked, looking at Kye-Sook.

"One of the members of the fire Tribe said that he says them heading North." Kye-Sook answer, looking back at Soo-Won.

"That all they know?" Soo-Won asked, narrowing his eyes at Kye-Sook.

"Yes." Kye-Sook answer.

"So you think me they come back instead of following them," Soo-Won said. He eyes turn dark cold like a night sky.

"Yes," Kye-Sook said, bowing his head to Soo-Won.

"Then tell them to keep looking," Soo-Won said a little bit too loud.

"As you wish," Kye-Sook said, walked out of the room.

"Hak, this is not over," Soo-Won said, looking out to the window.

 **Meanwhile with Hak and Yona...**

Yona was sound asleep under a tree. Haki opens his eyes and looked at asleep Yona. He slowly moves closer to Yona and touches her bangs. "I promise I will protect you will my life." Hak whisper, narrow his eyes of the thought of Soo-Won. "And I will Kill Soo-Won for killing the king of Kouka," Hak said, lend his back against a tree and looked down at Yona again.

The next morning Yona woke up and saw Hak was gone. "Hak, where are you?" Yona asked, looking around in a panic. Then she hears a sound coming from a pile of branches.

Yona took a step back when she saw Hak. "Sorry I went to catch us some breakfast," Haki said, hold some fishes.

"It okay," Yona said, letting out a sigh of relief that it was only Hak.

Hak sat down on the ground and make the fire to cook the fishes. "It will be a while until we have fishes again," Hak said, looking up at Yona.

"Okay," Yona said, sat down on the ground.

 **Back with Soo-Won...**

Today was The Crown Ceremony and everyone in the kingdom of Kouka is here. "This time is time to shine," Soo-Won said to himself. The door open and Soo-won walked down the aisle. "That the new king." People whisper, watching Soo-won walking down the aisle. Soo-Won stands in front of Kye-Sook. Ky-Sook put the crown on Soo-won head.

"Today we crown Soo-won as the new king of Kouka," Kye-Sook said. Soo-Won turns to look at the crowd of people.

"I will stop anyone who stands in my way," Soo-Won said.

"Live king Soo-won." The crowd cheer.

 **See you next chapter...**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Story of The Princess of The Dawn**

 **Book 1**

 **6/11/2018**

 **Chapter 3: The Morning Dawn**

Hak and Yona have been walking for five hours now and Yona was getting exhausted. "Princess, let rest when we get to a village," Hak said, holding Yona's hand.

"Okay," Yona said, looking at Hak. Yona then fell to the ground.

"Princess, get on my back," Hak said, got down on his knee so Yona can get on his back.

"Thank you," Yona said, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Don't mention it," Hak said, continue walking through the forest. "When we get to the village, let find Inn to stay for the night and we can also get some food too."

"Okay," Yona said, close her eyes and fall asleep. Hak turns his head and saw Yona asleep.

"I promise to protect you." Hak whisper. After a while, Hak and Yona got to the village.

"Only the two are you in a room?" The owner of the Inn asked, looking at Hak and Yona.

"Yes," Hak answer, looking back at the owner.

"Okay, your room is on the second floor." The owner said, hand Hak a key to the room. Hak and Yona walked down the hallway to their room.

"Only one bed," Yona said, looking at the king size bed.

"Yeah, do you have a problem with that?" Hak asked whisper in her ear.

"Wh...what...n...no," Yona said, face turning bright red.

"Good," Hak said, walked passed her. Hak sat down on the floor and looked out of the window.

"Hak, I'm hungry," Yona said, sat down in a corner looking at Hak.

"Okay, I will go to the store and get something," Hak said, stand up and walked over to the door.

"Stay here if anything happens yelled," Hak said, walked out of the room.

"Okay," Yona said, watch Hak close the door. Yona laid down on the bed waiting for Hak to get back.

"I'm so hungry hurry up Hak," Yona said, looking up at the ceiling."I'm back," Hak said, open the door carrying a bag with him.

"Okay," Yona said, sat up and looked at Hak. "What did you bought?" Yona asked, watch Hak sat down across from her.

"I got sandwiches," Hak said, pulling out different kind of sandwiches. Hak hand Yona a sandwich.

"Thanks," Yona said took the sandwich from Hak. Yona took a bit of her sandwich. "It really good," Yona said, looking at Hak with a smile.

"That good," Hak said, took a bit of his sandwich.

"Hak," Yona said.

"Yeah," Hak said, looking at Yona.

"It nothing," Yona said, laid down on the bed. "I'm going to bed," Yona said, closing her eyes.

"Okay," Hak said, lend his back against the wall. Hak slowly closes his eyes and fall asleep.

 **See you in the next chapter...**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Story of The Princess of The Dawn**

 **Book 1**

 **6/19/2018**

 **Chapter 4: The two of us in this world**

"Princess, wake up," Hak said, give Yona a small shake on her shoulder.

"Hak," Yona said, open her eyes. "What is it?" Yona asked, looking at Hak.

"We leaving," Hak answer, stand up from the floor.

"We are we going?" Yona said, sat up.

"We are move on to the next village." Hak answer, reach his hand toward Yona.

"Okay," Yona said, took Hak's hand and stand up.

"I think there a hot spring in the next village," Hak said, grab a bag and put it over his shoulder.

"Okay, that great," Yona said, looking at Hak.

"Let get going," Hak said, walked out in the hallway.

"Okay," Yona said, follow after him. "Hak."

"Yeah," Hak said, walking down the street.

"Hak," Yona said, feel a raindrop.

"What is it?" Hak asked, turning his head half-way to looked at Yona.

"It starting to rain." Yona answer, hold her head out and feeling the rain hitting her hand.

"Yeah, I know. There a cave only a few miles up the road and we can stop there until the rain go away." Hak said, took Yona hand and lend her up the slippery hill.

"Okay," Yona said, follow after Hak. it was starting raining hard and Hak and Yona finally got to the cave.

"Take off your clothes and put this blanket around you," Hak said, hand Yona the blanket.

"Okay, thank you," Yona said, took the blanket from Hak. She took off her clothes and wrap the blanket around her body. Hak picks up Yona clothes and hung them up.

"I will go out and look for food," Hak said, walked out in the room. Yona sat by the fire while watching the raining fall outside of the cave. After a while, Hak came back into the case carrying a deer.

"Hak you are soaking wet," Yona said, looking at him.

"It is fine," Hak said, cutting open the deer. Hak cook the meat and hand same to Yona. "Eat up."

After a while, Yona and Hak finish eating and the rain keeps on raining hard. "It still raining," Yona said, looking out of the cave.

"I don't think it will stop any time soon," Hak said, laying down on the ground. "Let get some sleep," Hak said, closing his eyes.

"Okay, Yona said, laying down on the ground and close her eyes.

 **See you in the next chapter...**


	5. Chapter 5

**The Story of The Princess of The Dawn**

 **Book 1**

 **6/28/2018**

 **Chapter 5: Hak and Yona under attack**

Chapter 5: Hak and Yona under attack

The rain stop and Yona and Hak continue walking to a village that is an hour away. "Hak," Yna said, walking beside Hak.

"What is it?" Hak asked, looking at Yona.

"There a river close by. Let's gets a drink before continue," Yona said, looking back at Hak.

"Okay," Hak said, walked over to the river and cup his hand to hold the water. Yona did the same thing and took a drink of the cold water. Hak stand up because he heard a sound. "Yona go and hide." Hak order, holding his Guandao in front of him. Yona hides behind a tree and looking at Hak. Hak when saw four men come out of the bushes.

"Oh, it only Bandits," Hak said with a grin.

"It did not look like he has anything good to seal." One of the men said, looking at Hak.

"No, He has a beautiful red-haired girl hiding behind the tree over there." Another man said, looking at Yona. Hak steps in front of Yona and narrows his eyes at the men.

"If you want her then you have to get through me," Hak said, looking at the man.

"Well, that will be too early." The man said, charging at Hak. Hak used his Guandao and cut down the men that come after him one by one.

"It over now princess," Hak said, walking over to Yona.

"Okay," Yona said, come out from behind the tree.

"let get going," Hak said took Yona's hand and walked through the forest to a village. "When we get to the village we will rest then," Hak said.

"Okay," Yona said, looking at Yona. After a while, Hak and Yona got to a village and stay in an Inn for the night.

"You need your rest so go to bed," Hak said, sat down in a corner looking at Yona.

"Okay," Yona said, laid down on the bed and close her eyes than she falls asleep. Hak looked at for a minute before closing his eyes and fall asleep.

 **See you in the next chapter...**

 **Sorry for a very short chapter**


	6. Chapter 6

**The Story of The Princess of The Dawn**

 **Book 1**

 **7** **/7/2018**

 **Chapter 6: New Adventure  
**

Hak and Yona walked up the North Mountain. "Are we there yet?" Yona asked, sitting on a rock looking at Hak.

"No, we have a few more miles to go," Hak said, looking back at Yona.

"Okay," Yona said, stand up from the rock and continue walking. "Are you sure he is out here?" Yona asked, walking beside Hak.

"Yeah, that what gramps say," Hak said, looking down at the tree from the chiff. Just then Hak heard footsteps.

"Hak," Yona said, looking at him.

"Shhh." Hak order, listen to the feet step getting closer. "They are here," Hak said, grab Yona hand and starting to run.

"Hak, what is going on?" Yona asked, looking up at Hak.

"The fire Tribe have found us." Hak answer hit the arrow at shot at them. "Princess, we are going to jump," Hak said, wrap his arms around Yona hips and jump off the cliff. Hak grabs hold of a branch, but it broke and Hak and Yona land by the lake.

After a while, Yona woke up and find herself and Hak in a house. "Good you are awake." A man said with pink hair walked up to her.

"Where am I?" Yona asked, looking at the man.

"This is my house." The man said, looking back at her. "I'm Yoon," Yoon said, sat down and give her medicine. Then another man walked into the house covering in dirty.

"I see you have arrived safely." The man said, looking at Yona.

"You know I was coming? Are you the Oracle?" Yona asked, looking at the man.

"Yes, I am." The Oracle answer with a smile.

"You are on a new adventure, and you need to gather the four dragon warrior." the Oracle said.

"You need search for the dragon warriors?" Hak asked, sat up and looked at the Oracle.

"Yes, and I want you to take Yoon along with you." The Oracle answer, looking back at Hak.

"What?" Yoon said, in shock.

"Yoon, I want you to help them on their adventure." The Oracle said, looking at Yoon.

"Fine then," Yoon said, looking back at the Oracle. "We are leaving first thing in the morning," Yoon said, walked out of the house.

 **Continue in Book 2**


End file.
